fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Melodies PreCure
Summer Melodies Pretty Cure'' (サマーメロディーズプリキュア/ Samā Merodīzu Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series created by Windra. The series’ motifs are mermaids, the sea and ocean, summer, idols and singing. Story List of Summer Melodies PreCure Episodes After some years of constantly moving around, Yaotome Musubi and her family finally settle down in a city next to the ocean, Sangoshō. One day after school, she meets a bird-like creature, Ryuiki and transforms into the legendary warrior Pretty Cure, Cure Idol to fight against the Deep Sea Kingdom. She is joined by Kaiganami Kiyoko and Utayo Sairen, her classmates who she befriends, who transform into Cure Seafoam and Cure Siren. Together as the Summer Melodies PreCure, they face any threat that comes their way. Characters Pretty Cures '"Sing the summer melody! Summer Melodies PreCure!" '(夏のメロディーを歌いなさい！サマーメロディーズプリキュア!/Natsu no merodī o utai nasai! Samā Merodīzu Purikyua!) Yaotome Musubi/Cure Idol Yaotome Musubi is a 15 year old girl in her third year of middle school. Since her family moved a lot, she never has had that many friends, so she is grateful for the ones she has right now. She is very talkactive and open, so she easily finds friends. While she talks very much, she knows when to stop and is very careful when aproaching sensitive topics, but genuinely tries to help people in any way she can. She was spoiled by her father as a child, so her standarts and demands are usually above what people are used to. She is very creative, loves to sing, admires a lot of idols and aspires to become one one day. She transforms into Cure Idol and her theme colours are pink and white. Kaiganami Kiyoko/Cure Seafoam Kaiganami Kiyoko is a 15 year old girl in Musubi's class. She's a very hyper girl that wants to try as many things as possible. She seems to have an unlimited amount of stamina and likes running. She secretly enjoys reading and is actually very intelligent, which many people don't know. She sometimes works part-time in her parents' restaurant. She wants to start a band that could play at her family's restaurant so she can still manage a restaurant. She transforms into Cure Seafoam and her theme colours are blue and green. Utayo Sairen/Cure Siren Utayo Sairen is a 15 year old transfer student that transfered into Musubi's and Kiyoko's class at the beginning of the season. She is a quiet girl and her upbringings are unknown. It turns out she is an actual mermaid. She doesn't know a lot about the "human world" and wants to find more about it but tries to hide her curiosity because she doesn't want to seem stupid. She is good at sports, especially at swimming but due to her being a mermaid, but this also makes it difficult for her to swim in public. She loves to sing, which is how Musubi connected with her. She also composes music and songs and dreams of having them sung one day. She transforms into Cure Siren and her theme colours are yellow and purple. Mascot Ryuiki Ryuiki lives with Sairen and follows the girls around. Loves singing together with the girls and has a human form but wishes to be fully human. Has a crush on Kiyoko. Deep Sea Kingdom Prince Tiefsee Selfish and demanding leader of the deep sea kingdom. Has a lot of servants because he hates having to do things by himself ans also is quite lazy. His goal is to flood the whole world so that his kingdom can be expanded. The Servants Serve Prince Tiefsee and attack the Cures for him. It is unclear how many of them there are. When they are defeated, they leave behind a mermaid tear, which is this season's collectable item. They replace the monster-of-the-week. Récif ??? Minor Characters Musubi's parents Very caring about their daughter. Musubi's father spoiled her as a child and still kind of does. Her mother seems to be working in a production company and her father also has something to do with the idol industry as well, which might explain Musubi's interest in the industry. Kaito One of Musubi's childhood friends. He watched idols together with Musubi and Yusuke when they were young, they loved to sing together and this inspired their dream to form an unit when they are older. He has an illness that prevents him from doing hard work but he still wants to realize his dream and become an idol. Yusuke Another childhood friend of Musubi. He loves baking, preparing cakes and similar things. He watched idols together with Musubi and Kaito when they were young, they loved to sing together and this inspired their dream to form an unit when they are older. Yuya Second year high school student and another childhood friend, forth member of the unit they wanted to form. Has a talent for acting and often does it together with his father, also likes to confuse people with it. Wears glasses and is never seen without something to drink. He hasn't seen Musubi for about ten years. Kokona Also a second year high schooler and childhood friend. The fifth member of the unit they want to form. She and her father both are obsessed with magical girls and can regularly be found cosplaying them or spending money on merch and is in her school's anime club. Likes messing with people. Goes to the same school as Yuya, but hasn't seen her other friends for about ten years. Mona A well-known idol in her second year of high school. Uses the alias "Mona" instead of her real name. Kazu Kiyoko's brother, first year middle school student. In the school's newspaper club, wants to expose the cures' identities after he saw them fight against the Deep Sea Kingdom, getting himself in danger easily. Items Mermaid Microphone The cures' transformation device as well as attack item (kinda). It turns into a keychain charm when the cures aren't using it for easier transport. To transform, the cures have to insert their Melody Pearl into the microphone and shout "PreCure Melody Consonance!". Melody Pearls The wish to protect someone/something and love for music materialized. Each cure has her own pearl in one of her theme colours and use it to transform, together with the Mermaid Microphones. Mermaid Tears This season's collectible items that are left behind by the servants. If enough are collected, the cures can form change into their upgraded forms. (TBA) Attacks The cures mainly attack using their songs, music and voices, but they still have finishing attacks, which are all based on musical symbols. They attack using their Mermaid Microphone. '"PreCure Idol Glissando!" '(プリキュアアイドルグリッサンド Purikyua Aidoru Gurissando'') is Cure Idol's first finisher, performed with her Mermaid Microphone. '"PreCure Seafoam Trill!" '(プリキュアシーフォアムトリル Purikyua Shīfoamu Toriru) is Cure Seafoam's first finisher, performed with her Mermaid Microphone. '"PreCure Siren Fermata!" '(プリキュアサイレンフェルマータ Purikyua Sairen Ferumāta) is Cure Siren's first finisher, performed with her Mermaid Microphone. '"PreCure Sharp Key Signature!" '(プリキュアシャープキーシグネチャ Purikyua Shāpu Kī Shigunecha) is the Cure's first group finisher. Locations Sangoshō Hometown of both Kiyoko and Sairen, the city Musubi moves to. There are a lot of myths and legends about mermaids in this city. It also is always sunny and warm in this town, which makes it a popular place for vacations. Sangoshō Middle School The school the cures visit. Deep Sea Kingdom Main basis for this season's villains. Its location is unclear, but it seems to be located in the deep sea (as the name suggests). Most of it is in ruin, the only people still living there are Prince Tiefsee and his servants. Trivia * First season to include a lead cure with grey hair while untransformed * One of the few season to only have one mascot, since most seasons have at least two, except for Mahou Tsukai PreCure if you don't count Ha-chan because she later becomes Cure Felice Merchandise Summer Melodies PreCure/Merchandise Gallery Cure Idol front.png|First design of Cure Idol MusubiIdol.png|Musubi and her alter ego, Cure Idol. Cure Seafoam front.png|First design of Cure Seafoam Cure Seafoam second design.png|Cure Seafoam's second design KiyokoSeafoam.png|Kiyoko and her alter ego, Cure Seafoam. Cure Siren.png|First design of Cure Siren SairenSiren.png|Sairen and her alter ego, Cure Siren. Poster Summer Melodies.png Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Water Theme Series Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Summer Melodies PreCure